This invention relates to an apparatus for the glazing of bases of electric bulbs on a continuously rotating rotor.
The assembling of bases of electric bulbs is generally performed on automatic glazing devices, which now have an output of 30 to 200 pieces per minute. These machines are usually designed on the principle of an intermittently rotating table. With similar arrangements outputs of 150 pieces per minute are achieved at the maximum.
Arrangements with a continuous movement of the rotor with 48 rotating working sections are also known. So far, radial supports of considerable weight are used for this arrangement, the supports being urged from the center of the rotor by springs. The output of this machine is limited by the action of centrifugal forces to about 360 pieces per minute.
The drawbacks of these arrangements are primarily that due to the time sequence of different operations the performance of one operation affects all working stations of one sector of a revolution, and except for this sector these working stations are not utilized, thus increasing the investment costs of the arrangement. In addition, accuracy is lost due to wear of components, and the maintenance of the apparatus becomes costly.